Sonics Rockin Rose Part 4
by CleoNightMagic
Summary: Mi casa es tu casa...spelled it wrong DX


Sonics Rockin Rose

(A SonAmy Story)

Part 4

Mi casa es su casa

Sonic and Amy reluctantly pulled away from each other, Sonic looked at Amy and brushed her bangs out of her eyes so he could see her eyes more clearly he thought she was kind of cute before, now she was beautiful she had changed a whole lot. Amy felt her cheeks turn warm. Sonic spoke again, "What took you so long?" Amy felt like she couldn't speak, she remembered how much she truly loved with this guy, it seemed like forever since she had felt this feeling. Amy finally spoke though it was difficult. "I-I...Sonic I...I'm sorry..." she said sadly. "I thought about you every day and I..." she couldn't finish her sentence she choked on her own words. "I'm glad you're back Amy, we missed you allot." Sonic said. "E-even you?" Amy asked quietly. Sonic flushed, but he replied "Y-yea o-of course." Amy giggled at how red Sonic was at the moment. Sonic cleared his throat "H-hey we should go to Cream's house, you know how much she missed you?" He finally said. Amy nodded. The two walked with each other and talked about what has happened the past year and a half. "So Amy I never knew you had it in you." Sonic mentioned. Amy was confused "What do you mean?" she asked. "I never knew you could sing Amy. I listen to your band, you're really talented." Sonic replied. "Oh thanks Sonic." she smiled. She giggled quietly remembering what Tina said that she could get any man with her voice, Sonic looked a little confused but didn't bother asking why. He was just glad that she was back.

-At Creams House-

"Amy's back?" Cream shouted. Shadow nodded his head, "Where is she now hon?" Rouge asked. "No doubt she found Sonic." he snickered. "Let's just hope he didn't run away from her." Knuckles laughed. "I doubt it, Sonic really missed her he probably wouldn't care if she broke his ribs in one of her death hugs." Tails replied. Suddenly the door burst open. They all turned around to see who it was. It was Sonic and Amy. The whole room was quiet for a moment and then Sonic shouted "Guess who's back!" Amy suddenly became scared. How could she confront all her friends at once? She looked up at Sonic and winked at her, this had made her lightly blush. Sonic looked at her he didn't speak but he did with his eyes, and he had said to her "These are your friends remember Amy?" he smiled warmly. She finally got the courage and said "Hey everybody!" They were all silent, until Cream ran up to her best friend and gave her a hug, then one after the other all they all hugged Amy, besides Shadow because some things never change do they? "Long time no see huh?" Rouge said. Amy nodded her head. Cream was crying tears of joy to see her sister/best friend again. "Amy we've missed you so much! Why did you go?" Cream asked. Amy froze, "It's hard to explain I'll tell you some other time." Amy answered. "Damn Amy, I never knew you were such a babe" Knuckles said. Amy flushed. She was going to slap the living daylights out of him but Sonic did that before she could. They all talked about what had happened and shared some laughs and a few hours had passed. Amy looked at her watch and it was apparently already 9:32PM she nearly jumped out of her shoes when she realized how much time passed. She got up and said her goodbyes to everyone. Though Sonic insisted on going with her.

"So where are you going?" Sonic asked. Amy hadn't thought about it, she really didn't want to be in a hotel she really didn't have anywhere to go. "I...I don't know..." Amy replied. Sonic looked at Amy, she really didn't have a home here anymore. He thought it over, he did have a guest room in his house, and since she had nowhere else to go she could stay at his house, though it would be just awkward asking Amy to stay at his house. But he didn't want her to sleep on the streets. "Hey Amy..." Sonic started slowly, "yea Sonic?" "Well you could stay at my house...I-I mean I got a guest room and everything." he finished. Amy covered her mouth in shock, "S-sure I'd love to stay at your house Sonic." she replied calmly. "Wow she took that way better than I thought." he thought. The two stared at each other in awkward silence. Then one voice broke it, oh it was too familiar, and Sonic and Amy cringed from the very sound of her voice. It was Sally. "Well, look who's back?" Sally said in a sarcastic tone, "Why did you come back anyway? And Sonic why are you hanging around with her?" she continued. Sonic glared at her, "I can hang out with whoever I want Sally, you don't run my life." he said. Amy tried to be calm and answered her question, "I came back because I had a concert here. I thought you knew." Amy said calmly. "No I didn't know, I don't like thinking about you." Sally shot back. Amy remained calm, she knew that she was much more stronger than Sally by 100 times one swing of her hammer and Sally would be dead in a matter of seconds. Amy didn't want to brew up a fight the day she came back to her home but oh she was very tempted. "Can't you just go away for once Sally?" Sonic shouted. It was odd, Sonic was usually never like this around anybody except to Eggman, so what was the deal with Sally and Sonic? But it wasn't her business. "Whatever, I gotta go home anyway." Sally said. And with that she walked off. "Thanks Sonic." Amy said calmly. Sonic blushed lightly "Well I wouldn't let her talk to you like that." he replied. "A-anyways we should get going." he continued. Sonic picked her up bridal style and ran to his house. Sonic loved the feeling of Amy snuggling up to him. When they arrived to his house he reluctantly set her down. They walked into his house and Sonic showed her the guest room, once she got settled in she changed into her PJ's. Her PJ's were a red tank top and red and orange plaid like PJ bottoms. She decided to walk downstairs and see what Sonic was up to. He saw him watching T.V. "What's on?" she asked. "Just the news. Their talking about your band right now. Wanna see?" he replied. "Sure." she answered. She sat down on the couch next to him, she was trying to get comfortable but it was somewhat difficult because of the atmosphere of awkwardness. Though Sonic seemed comfortable so Amy just brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She heard her stomach growl and realized how hungry she was she, so she got up from the couch and Sonic looked kind of confused of what Amy was doing. "What're doing Amy?" he asked then tilted his head slightly, "Hey Sonic is it okay if make some dinner?" she continued "I don't mean to raid your fridge or anything but I'll pay you back." Amy really hated the feeling like she was barging into Sonics house and now calling it her home. Sonic smiled, he was hungry to he just didn't understand why she was timid about asking that question. "Sure Amy, I'm kinda hungry too, but you don't have to worry about it Amy..." he finished his sentence with something that made Amy blush. "mi casa es su casa" he smiled. Amy knew what those words meant..."Did he just say 'my home is your home'?" she thought. She walked into his kitchen and looked through his cabinets and saw some spaghetti and tomato sauce, she knew what she was going to make. "Hey Sonic how do feel about some spaghetti?" she asked, pulling out the spaghetti and sauce. Sonic looked at Amy, "Oh sure, you sure it won't be too difficult for you?" he replied, he didn't want Amy stressing herself the day she came back home. Amy giggled, "Of course not Sonic, now just relax and I'll do the cooking." she replied, Sonic snickered, yup that was Amy all right. About twenty minutes passed, Amy had finished making the spaghetti and was about to call in Sonic, but Sonics nose and feet got him to the kitchen before she could say anything, he could tell that she had added some spices to it. He sat down and Amy had given him a bowl of the spaghetti, when he ate some it was absolutely delicious, he was never that great of a cook all that he could make was chili dogs, and instant noodles; so this was a real treat for Sonic. "So how is it?" Amy nervously asked, she always tried her best to impress him but she wasn't trying as hard now...she remembered what Tina had said about giving him some time to crack. Wait a minute...OH NO SHE FORGOT TO SEE TINA! How could she forget about her friend Tina? She had enough time to go see her, the bar closed around 2:00 AM but she was so exhausted. She decided to go see her tomorrow. She snapped back into the real world when Sonic had said the food tasted great, he smiled warmly at her and she could feel her cheeks warm up. "Sit down and eat Amy, you're probably more hungry than I am." Sonic said. Amy nodded, she was indeed hungry she sat down and started eat the spaghetti, she was quite impressed.

When Sonic and Amy finished eating, Sonic insisted on doing the dishes. Amy sat down on the couch and continued to watch T.V. the news had ended and a comedy night show came on. She heard the sink turn off and Sonic plop onto the couch next by her. She blushed at how close he was, but she was to drowsy to say anything. Without her knowing she fell asleep on Sonics shoulder, Sonic flushed when Amy was this close, he had missed her for the whole time she was gone...he never felt so lonely while she was gone, and now she was here...in his house and sleeping on his shoulder sleeping peacefully like an angel. He couldn't help but stroke his hand through her quills, she smelled so sweet, and looked so beautiful and cute, when his arm came on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, she let out a sigh and opened her eyes just a little bit, Sonic flushed...sure enough he was busted. Instead Amy snuggled her head on Sonic, like she didn't even notice. Sonic started to feel a little drowsy as well...he didn't say a word he quietly gave her a light kiss on her forehead and leaned his head on hers, it was too bad that Amy wouldn't know about this, but it was better to keep it quiet, Sonic was always one to be more of an "actions speak louder than words" kind of guy. But what would happen to him in the morning? She would wake up seeing him with his arm around her shoulder and his head resting on hers, though to him it didn't matter anymore. He just wanted Amy to stay. He remembered that she would only stay here for only a short amount of time...why was she here only for business? Because sooner or later you're going to have to return home, and her new home was in Nashtin. He didn't want her to go back but he wanted her to be happy. And with that Sonic drifted off to sleep.


End file.
